A Rocky Bridge
by Shadow YukiAngel
Summary: A side-story to Building Bridges, but can stand alone. Ginny and Daphne bump into each other after the quidditch incident, and this time there's no-one to stop their fight. FxF. GWxDG


Author: Shadow YukiAngel

Title: Building Bridges

Rating: T

A/N: This is a side-story to my multi-chapter story 'Building Bridges', but can be read as a stand-alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Rocky Bridge<span>**

Ginny grumbled to herself under her breath as she moved through the corridors. She had left the common room in temper, informing the others that she meet them for dinner, which was where everyone else seemed to be, judging by the empty corridors. The Gryffindor just needed some time to herself, to let off steam – she had been wound up since her fight with Daphne earlier that day after the Sixth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins had played Quidditch together.

She couldn't get her head around it, the other Slytherins seemed fine; they were friendly and seemed just as willing to form friendships. Theo seemed even more eager, having offered her a dance the night before, and the kiss they had shared in the shadows. There was just something about Daphne that rubbed her the wrong way, Ginny could only put it down to the fact that she was Theo's ex and a rival competitor for Theo's affections.

Turning the corner to head down another corridor, she heard footsteps. Annoyed at the thought of someone else being around, Ginny sped up her pace, wanting to get away.

"Well well, running away now that you don't have your lion pack behind you?"

Instantly the fifth-year froze, anger bubbling up. Grabbing her wand she spun around, only to find Daphne's wand in her face. "What do you want, Greengrass?"

"I want you to stay the hell away from Theo, Weaselette, he's not up for grabs, got it?"

"Oh and he lets you speak for him, really? Maybe he's realising that you and him are old news and he'd rather be with someone new who isn't such a effing bitch. And to be honest, I don't blame him!"

"Stupid bitch!" Daphne started to cast, but Ginny was faster, punching with her left fist as her right contained her wand. Her fist connected with Daphne's jaw with enough force to knock her back into the wall of the corridor. As the Gryffindor stepped closer, wand now in her left hand and her right hand pulled back, Daphne stepped to the side and reached up to grab her hair, yanking it to smash Ginny's head against the wall instead, smirking at the cry of pain she received from the younger student.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Daphne's smirk vanished as she gasped in pain at the knee in her stomach, her wand clattering to the floor and her grip on the red hair loosening. Ginny instantly took the opening, wand joining Daphne's on the floor as her hands came up to push the older girl forcefully across the corridor into the opposite wall. A hand came up to grip at Daphne's throat tightly as the other slapped her across the face.

Daphne cried out, arms trying to shield her face before she lashed out, nails scratching across Ginny's left cheek, taking in lungfuls of air as she was released, Ginny backing and turning partially away at the stinging pain. Seeing an opportunity, and not one to pass one up, Daphne grabbed the other from behind, an arm across her neck and the other around her waist, pressing her face first into the wall she was facing while pinning her arms to her sides.

"Big mistake, little bitch, you're not getting – AH!" Daphne cried out as Ginny's teeth sunk into her arm, her grip loosening enough for Ginny to turn around, but was quick to start grappling against with her, body pressing close to stop the Gryffindor from escaping.

They were locked in a stale-mate, unable to move each other, when their gazes met and locked, full of anger and frustration with a hint of respect and admiration. All of a sudden they weren't fighting with fists, nails and knees, but with lips and teeth, trying to dominate each other in the fierce, harsh kiss. Ginny pushed away from the wall and spun the two of them, shoving Daphne against the wall without breaking the kiss.

It carried on for many long moments, the two enventually settling into a mutual, passionate kiss. Eventually Ginny pulled from the kiss to pant into Daphne's neck, hands on her waist, eyes closed, as she caught her breath.

The two stayed there for a few long moments, revelling in the warmth of each other's arms and just catching their breath, before Ginny pulled away and collected their wands, passing Daphne's to her.

"No-one is to hear about this, got it?" Daphne muttered as she put away her wand and readjusted her skirt, unable to gather enough energy or hatred to really have a go at the other.

"Don't worry, I don't want this getting out either," Ginny rolled her eyes. "This means nothing nor solves anything."

"Correct," Daphne responded, but couldn't help the way they gazes caught once more, both girls remembering the feel of each other's soft lips.

She was moving before she could stop herself, pressing a fairly soft kiss to the Gryffindor's lips. "See you around, Weaselette," Daphne smirked to the shocked girl before turning on her heel elegantly, hair flipping over her shoulder as she did so, and walking away, hips swaying as she went.

Ginny could only watch, then grinning to herself, glad that their friends weren't around this time to stop the fight.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think any comments are appreciated – Yuki


End file.
